narmer_pokemon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fonn
Personality Fonn is very energetic and cheerful, she enjoys pranks and jokes, and is generally a friendly person, but can get very spiteful if she is angered. She can also be a bit of a pervert at times. Fonn is a decent trainer specializing in mostly Ice Types, she films her battles to put into her Pokemon Journey Movie. Fonn aims to become a great Film Maker, she films almost everything that happens on her journey so she can make a documentary. Appearance Fonn has short, blue hair which barely reaches her shoulders and blue eyes. She has a clip in her hair with 4 crystals engraved in it. She wears a pale jacket with short shorts most of the time, but when it gets too hot takes the jacket off which she wears a singlet top underneath. Relationships Lucy Fonn and Lucy have a really close friendship, they share food with each other and sleep next to each other every night. Fonn often plays small pranks on Lucy as well. Emily Fonn yelled at Emily during their first meeting with each other in an effort to help Kitty Hawk. After this Fonn and Emily soon became friends after Fonn apologized. Daniel Fonn and Daniel had a rough start to their friendship, they got into an argument and had a battle that resulted in a tie. Since the battle though they have become good friends, they get along well because they have similar personalities, they like pranks and are both perverts. They have developped a close relationship to the point Fonn accepted a date with Daniel. Pokemon Gym Badges: 5 Vanilla Badge, Blossom Badge, Dune Badge, Pool Badge and Gear Badge. Pokemon on team Fonn regularly swaps her Pokemon out. Delibird Delibird is not put inside its pokeball, it films almost everything that happens in Fonn Adventure, it isn't used in battle. Delibird also carries around all of Fonns camera stuff in its sack. Vanillite Vanillite can be used in battle, but it is mostly used to capture aerial shoots that Delibird cannot capture. Snover Snover is Fonns main battling pokemon. Bergmite not much is known about this pokemon Cubchoo Cubchoo's battle strengths aren't known, but Cubchoo has taken a liking to Lucy, often snuggling up to her. Swinub Swinub's battle strengths aren't known, but Swinub has taken a liking to Lucy, often snuggling up to her. Axew Fonn got Axew during the one month training period which she spent with Lucy and her Parents, it is now a main member of her team, though it hasn't been revealed which Pokemon she swapped out for. Snorunt Snorunt has not been seen in battle so its strengths are not known. History Early Life Fonn's home town is Snow Town Swamp Town Arc Fonn participated in the Swamp Town Tournament in which she lost in the top 16 against Kai. During her stay in Swamp Town, she quickly became close friends with Lucy, they both decided to travel with each other to White City. Fonn battled against Team Havoc members during the Assassination of King Julian IV she got footage of most of the tragedy, which she gave to the Police. Post Swamp Town Arc Fonn and Lucy met Lawrence, Kitty and Ricky as Lucy was catching a Goomy, they decided to travel with them to White City to battle Gym Leader Graham, before deciding to stay in White City for a little longer separating from Lawrence, Kitty and Ricky for a short while. While travelling with Lucy she obtained the Blossom Badge and Pool Badge before meeting up with Lawrence, Kitty and Ricky again when they decided to together again. She Quickly got into an argument with Daniel resulting in a battle which ended in a draw, and from then on, her and Daniel became good friends. Istoria Desert Arc Her Delibird had to go into special care due to the heat of the desert. Fonn filmed the Desert Ruins being destroyed but later states that when she looks over the footage it wasn't there anymore. She later obtained the Dune badge in Desert City. Post Istoria Desert Arc She participated in a modelling competition celebrating the end of summer in Seashore City. She agreed to having a date with Daniel after the Pokemon Park Arc. She obtained the Gear badge. During Time Skip She spent the time skip in Small Town, training with Lucy and her family. She caught her sometime during this training. During her training she caught an Axew Pokemon Park Arc Fonn passed the Elimination Round of the Pokemon Park Tournament but lost in the Top 32 Battle. After the tournament Fonn went on her date with Daniel, Lucy help her with her clothes and Make-up, making her look beautiful as she finally had dressed like a girl for once. In the Ferris Wheel she tripped as the Ferris wheel stopped to let more people on, she was caught by Daniel while Lucy, Emily and Lawrence accidentally saw, which caused a small misunderstanding. Post Pokemon Park Arc Fonn continued travelling with the gang towards Festival Town. She helped battle against Team Havoc again when they were stealing electricity from Gear City. Trivia Fonns favorite beverage is Hot Chocolate The 4 crystals in her hair clip are fragments of a thunder, leaf, water and fire stone. They aren't strong enough to cause an evolution though.